Stay With Me
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Draco and Harry meet unexpectedly, 7 years after the war. The two men have a lot in their head and end up spending a night together. One night soon becomes three months. Harry keeps feeling more and more for the blond, but does Draco want to reciprocate or even feel the same things? Harry has one request; for Draco to stay with him. Warnings for mature content and adult themes.


**A/N: Hello! So, after a long time of writing shitty excuses of fanfiction and trying to figure my head out, I managed to write this! It's a one-shot type of thing. I just heard a really sad/sappy song and I got an idea to write something about it. I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. I do not encourage the use of drugs or alcochol and since this is clearly fiction, and not real life, I added it to make the plot a bit more interesting. I hope you like this c:**

**Rating: NC-17/ M for adult themes (drugs, alcochol, sex)**  
**Warnings: Slash, male/male, drug use, alcochol.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry meet unexpectedly, 7 years after the war. The two men have a lot in their head and end up spending a night together. One night soon becomes three months. Harry keeps feeling more and more for the blond, but does Draco want to reciprocate or even feel the same things? Harry has one request; for Draco to stay with him. **

* * *

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

_**- Sam Smith - Stay With Me**_

* * *

**Stay With Me**

* * *

It was a late Friday night on the second of May and Harry Potter could be found sitting alone in a bar, with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The streets of London were awfully busy that day, and after Harry had spent hours of walking around the shops and reminiscing the past, he decided to visit the first bar in his way and have a drink.

That Friday had the same date as the day that Harry and Voldemort had fought. The date that the war had ended once and for all was the same as that peculiar Friday, seven years later.

Harry was sitting by the bar, slowly tracing his fingers on the edge of his glass as the music started to get louder and more and more people were arriving. It wasn't exactly late, but Harry assumed that the bar gathered people from the early hour of eleven thirty. He took another sip of his whiskey and scanned the place. People were holding drinks and dancing around, very few people sat by the tables and many were still entering. He decided to leave his things by the bar and took his coat off, loosening his tie and downing his whiskey in one go, ordering a second one and drinking it almost immediately. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he wanted to be, but he needed to be.

He stepped towards the large crowd and even though he wasn't a big fan of the music that the bar played he started moving his body, starting to dance. He needed to forget the war.

He did the same every year. He would go out and get drunk or high, or both, depending on his mood. He would go around the most crowded Muggle bars, get drunk and then find someone to hook up with for the night.

That was another thing he wanted to forget.

As soon as the war ended, Harry had discovered more about himself than he'd ever had before. Things with Ginny had ended before the battle of Hogwarts, but the girl still suggested they gave it a try. Harry had denied her offer, telling her that he needed a break from everyone for a year, in order to figure out things that during the war he didn't have time for. But what Harry ended up doing was that he went back to Hogwarts to finish his eighth year, graduated from Hogwarts, went into Auror training for two years and then quit.

For four years he'd been living off small jobs and deals here and there. He'd been trying to figure out why catching all those Death Eaters had caused him to go mental during his work. He had discovered that he never quite shared an interest in any woman and that in fact he was romantically and sexually interested in men.

He spent those four years discovering himself better. He went out a lot, got into many relationships, tried out everything, but the pain still remained. He still felt horrible about the war, he still hurt when the anniversaries of the people he'd lost came up on the newspaper's or on his calendar.

Returning to his current state, Harry had had his heart broken multiple times from guys who dated him only for his name, and then ridiculed him on various articles, he had lost any hope of getting a real job that wouldn't hurt his mentality and he'd recently found out that he had no clue what to do with his life since he failed at being the hero that everyone wanted him to be.

So he hid away in the Muggle world. He changed his appearance with spells, he got rid of his glasses, dressed in Muggle clothes and rented a small apartment at the worst part of London but also the cheapest part.

He wasn't quite happy with his hiding since it'd meant that he left all his friends behind without a word. He wished that he could explain to them, but neither himself knew why he did it. He just needed an extended break from life itself.

And that's what he was doing that Friday night at the bar. The time was passing and Harry ordered two beers as well, which he drank and then proceeded to continue dancing and getting completely wasted as the rest of the people around him danced and joined him in the frenzy of the crowded stage.

Harry searched around with his eyes, looking for any nearby drug dealers that could help him out. He had money, and lots of it. He used to be a dealer, and didn't do drugs so he saved up enough money to be able to live without needing a job.

"Ah, there he is." Harry muttered to himself as he found the typical looking person who would give him what he wanted.

"Oi, want some spliff?" the guy told Harry in a heavy northern accent.

"Yeah, man, that's exactly why I came towards you. How much is it for a couple of pills as well?" Harry asked.

"That'll be 100 quid. Are you sure you've taken some before, mate? You look quite sensitive." The guy chuckled.

"Nah, I'm fine, I've tried everything before, I know what I'm doing." Harry grinned.

"A'ight, suit yourself mate." The drug dealer said as he handed him an unlit cigarette that was not just a simple cigarette along with two white round pills. "Enjoy." He grinned.

Harry handed him the money and thanked him with a smirk. "Thanks mate!" he said, having to shout as the music kept getting louder.

He walked back to the bar, grabbing his beer and drinking a large sip. "Can I possibly smoke some spliff in here?" he asked the bartender.

"Sure, just make sure that if the cops come, you're the one who's getting arrested." The bartender laughed and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind!" Harry laughed as he searched in his pocket for a lighter, putting the cigarette between his teeth.

"Here you go." A voice said, a hand stretching out with a lighter between delicate, pale fingers.

Harry turned around and almost dropped his cigarette from the small gasp that erupted as soon as he met the stranger who was offering him.

Cold grey eyes, dirt blond hair and a familiar smirk, disguised by a clever application of black eyeliner and glitter.

"Malfoy?" Harry said in surprise, taking the lighter and lighting his cigarette, inhaling deeply and letting out a small puff of smoke.

"Do I know you?" the blond said in confusion.

"It's Potter!" Harry said with a laugh. "Blimey, look at you, you've gotten… gorgeous." He breathed, laughing as the weed got to his nostrils and he coughed lightly, choking on his own breath.

"Potter? How on earth…" Malfoy gasped.

"Long time no see." Harry giggled. "Want a pill? I ain't sharing, usually. But, for old time's sake. To end the 'old rivalrly', to say." He smirked and offered him one of the two pills he'd gotten.

"No, Potter, I don't do drugs." Malfoy said in a sneer. "Wow, you've changed." He said.

"Yeah, you see, it's hard to hide around Muggle with a scar on my head and round, dorky glasses." Harry giggled and got his beer, placing the pill on his tongue and swallowing it with a big gulp of beer.

"Blimey, you've been gone for four years. I haven't seen you around since the war, but you disappeared completely four years ago. Everyone was searching and making a fuss, but this? Nobody would've expected it!" Malfoy said, still surprised.

"Oh come on Malfoy, stop being such a cliché." Harry mumbled as he inhaled from his cigarette. "Wanna dance?" he smirked and let his beer down, exhaling a long trail of smoke.

"And why would I do that?" Malfoy sneered, ordering a beer for himself.

"Cause you're a poof." Harry giggled.

"I'm not a-!"

"Yes you are! You're wearing eyeliner and glitter, come on! You're so obviously gay, Malfoy. Plus, I don't shag someone unless they dance good and make me feel nice." He smirked and got his beer from the counter, stretching his hand out for Draco to take.

Malfoy finally sighed and took Harry's hand. "I'm not drunk enough yet!" he said as they walked towards the stage and the music got louder.

"Drink then!" Harry said as he handed him his own beer with a smile.

"Potter, you're weird." Malfoy laughed and drank the beer on one go, giggling after he finished the drink. "Give me that pill that you mentioned earlier." He said to Harry, going back to the bar to get another two beers for them.

Harry smirked and handed the pill to Draco as he returned with two beers. The blond took the pill and placed it in his mouth, drinking a big sip of beer with the pill and shaking his head to get used to the feeling. He smiled afterwards, grabbing Harry by the waist and dragging him to the dance floor again, making him dance with him.

* * *

An hour later, the two of them were drunk, laughing at each other and exhausted from dancing, but way too hyper to stop.

"Wanna ditch this place and go to my house?" Harry suggested.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" A drunken Draco Malfoy giggled, leaning on Harry and laughing as he still danced with the music.

"A'right, alright, let's go, blondie." Harry smirked and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, paying for their drinks and walking out of the bar with him.

"Potter, why are you taking me to your place?" Draco giggled.

"Because Malfoy, you can't drive." Harry chuckled.

"You're high." Draco noticed and covered his mouth as a hiccup started, giggling after it and stumbling to walk alongside Harry, who seemed to have the hang of it.

"So are you, and also drunk. We surely must stink of alcochol." He responded.

"Why can't we Appar- apper-apparaple- apparate! Why can't we do that?" Draco slurred, leaning on Harry as he got more hiccups.

"Because we're in Muggle neighbourhoods. Damn, you're a lousy drunk, Malfoy." He chuckled.

The two of them kept walking and soon Harry started to wonder if his guess was true. "So, you're a poof? Gay? Yay for penis, no for vag?" he asked.

"You're so subtle you could die, Potter." Draco snorted.

"But are you?" the brunette asked seriously.

"Yes Potter, I like dick in my ass. Also in my mouth. And I want a shag, so if you don't mind, hurry and get us to your place." Draco said, leaning closer to Harry and bursting out laughing after a while. "I want to let you fuck me." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry felt his whole spine shuddering as he heard those words, which went straight to Harry's groin, making it stir in approval. "Are you a hundred percent sure, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yup. We're drunk enough, and I need a shag. And I bet we'll both enjoy it." The blond smirked at him and walked a bit ahead of Harry, shaking his hips as he walked, looking above his shoulder and giggling.

Harry gulped and told himself to do it. They were both drunk and in need of a good time, so why not. He walked faster and grabbed Draco's wrist, turning him around and shoving him against the wall of the nearest building, kissing the blond fervently.

The two of them melted into each other. The kiss was everything and anything Harry had ever needed. It was fire, it was harsh but sweet, desperate but completing. Harry felt like his existence made sense.

He didn't spend another minute and pulled Draco into the shadows, grabbing his arm tight and apparating them straight into his house.

"My, you're needy…" Draco whispered against his lips and attacked them with his own a second after.

Harry's breath was caught in his mouth as Draco shoved him on the wall, kissing him passionately. Their mouths collided into one, pressing into a heated kiss that made Harry believe that only the two of them could ever be possible of creating. They made out against the wall, rubbing against each other and gasping as their tongues fought.

Draco's hand went up Harry's hip and bent his leg, wrapping it around his own waist, moaning into the kiss as he pushed their groins together, both obviously hard.

Harry wanted this night to never end. He had been wanting a man like that for as long as he knew he wanted men. Nobody had ever treated him with such passion and lust, along with carefulness and tenderness, mainly because Harry topped.

"Draco…" Harry breathed as soon as their lips parted and Draco's lips traveled to his neck, working on marking him as his hands worked on Harry's shirt.

"What is it?" the blond whispered as he sucked on his neck.

"I don't care if you don't top. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me." Harry breathed, want and need taking over him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive. Fuck me. Please fuck me! It's just a one time thing, it doesn't have to matter!" Harry begged, his hips bulking forward, rubbing against Draco's bulge. He was drunk, and he probably wouldn't say any of this under regular circumstances.

"Alright. I'll fuck you." Draco breathed, getting excited at the idea.

"Mm! Quick!" Harry breathed, looking at him in the eyes.

That's what did it for Draco. Harry's dilated pupils and half-opened shirt, messy hair, swollen red lips and bulge. "Fuck you, Potter. That's what you want? That's what you'll get!" he hissed and tore off his own shirt, attacking Harry's lips and grabbing Harry by the waist, hoisting him up and taking him to the bedroom.

They resulted into a panting mass of limps as soon as they hit Harry's bed. They fucked, all night long, and multiple times. Their bodies collided together and fit like two lost puzzle pieces. Everything about their intercourse was passionate, desperate, needy.

* * *

When the morning came, Harry found himself sleeping in a complete and absolute mess. His chest and hands were sticky, his whole body ached and he had an unpleasant throbbing in his head. The hangover that he was about to witness would be one of his worst. He tried to remember the previous night but all he could remember was raw emotions. Lust, need, want, begging to feel complete. He remembered that Draco Malfoy had fucked him. He remembered that somewhere along that he'd fucked Draco Malfoy in return. They'd also given each other hickeys and swollen lips; and emotions that were unforgettable.

Harry smiled to himself and touched his lips softly. They were swollen and hard, filled with bite wounds. Probably from the force of Draco's kisses, but he didn't mind them at all. He looked to his right, waiting to find the blond sleeping next to him, but his side was empty. The bed sheets were crumpled up around him, and he was naked, but there was no sign of Draco anywhere.

He got up and cursed as he remembered he'd lost his rear virginity last night by Draco, grinning at the fact. He limped towards the rest of the house, hoping to find Draco somewhere, but the blond was nowhere to be found.

Harry sighed. Malfoy was one of _those _guys. The kind of guys who were an amazing shag but you never heard of them again. He cursed under his breath as his headache got worse by the seconds and walked to his fridge to get some water. He noticed a note on his kitchen counter and picked it up.

_"Potter,_

_You're an amazing shag. I'll be out of town for four days. I would like to see you when I'm back._

_Malfoy."_

Harry grinned. "So he isn't one of those guys. He actually wants to fuck me again." He said to himself.

He chuckled and pinned the note on his fridge with a magnet, walking towards his bathroom to get himself cleaned and ready for another day.

* * *

Three months after that night had passed, and Harry was awfully confused. Draco was the reason of his confusion.

Besides that night, Draco had become distant. He didn't kiss Harry anymore when he came around for a shag, and it was only that. A shag. He'd drop a note the morning after, telling him when he'd see him again, but he stuck to surnames, he didn't show any kind of gentleness and Harry was always unsure of what to say.

It had gotten to the point where the blond would get up and leave right after they both had their orgasm. Not even a word was spoken between them and it bothered Harry.

Harry had started to get nightmares again, after the first night with Draco. He didn't notice it until a month later. At first he was enjoying a mindless shag, without any strings attached or any emotions getting in the way.

But now, three months later, it was bothering Harry that whenever he shagged with Draco, his nightmares got even worse.

And another thing was that Draco's touch had become rough, careless, and at some points even violent.

It bothered Harry, and it bothered him a lot. Draco was always gone by morning, and Harry had to stop himself from saying anything foolish during it.

It was true; he was falling for Draco. He didn't want to! Truth was that he fell in love during that first night. From those kisses that Draco was so good at but he never got any of on their next activities. Draco would just shove him in the bedroom as soon as Harry got to the door, he'd fuck Harry like a ragdoll, would get his pleasure and then leave as soon as Harry closed his eyes or turned his back.

In the first month it didn't bother him, but now… Now it killed Harry. It killed him when Draco fucked him without a word, not a single emotion showing. And Harry broke down into tears really often after Draco was gone. He felt used. He felt like he was a sex toy. That wasn't the Draco he'd felt three months ago, and he had no idea how to tell Draco.

He'd sound oversensitive, and clingy. Draco probably wasn't only shagging him. He was shagging a whole bunch of guys. And it made Harry feel even worse.

* * *

One night that Draco was to come around, Harry decided to stay awake and confront him after they shagged.

Draco as per usual attacked his neck as soon as he stepped into the apartment and took Harry into the bedroom.

Harry took his clothes off and tried not to show discomfort as Draco lubed up himself and slid into Harry.

Harry hissed at the sudden move, but he was already too used to it to argue. They were soon both panting and Harry started touching himself as Draco kept his eyes closed and fucked him hard and fast.

"I'm gonna cum…" Draco breathed, the only thing he ever said during that.

"Cum." Harry breathed, encouraging him to do so as he moaned, his own release approaching fastly.

Draco gasped and grunted, his hips jerking forward and his head falling at the front as he pulled out of Harry and finished all over Harry's stomach. Harry's orgasm followed after and he gasped as his release made him shudder, biting his lip as to not say Draco's name.

As soon as Draco calmed down, he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself up, grabbing his boxers and jeans and starting to dress himself.

"Malfoy, wait…" Harry whispered and got himself up. It was time.

"Go to sleep, I'll tell you when we'll shag again." Draco said in a silent tone, starting to button his shirt that he had just grabbed from the floor where it was previously thrown at.

"Stay. Stay with me for just one night." Harry breathed.

"Why be so sentimental Potter when we've been shagging for months?" Draco said and when Harry didn't answer, he sighed and got himself off the bed, starting to walk out of the room.

"D-Draco, stop. Stop, please, we need to talk about this!" Harry said, grabbing his boxers and going after Draco, stepping into the living room as he pulled his boxers up.

Draco looked at him with anger and disappointment in his eyes. "What, was I not good enough?" he hissed angrily and looked away.

"Malfoy, listen to me, please." Harry whispered. "You owe me an explanation. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you treating me like a whore? You… You were so passionate and careful that first night, as if you knew…" he mumbled and wrapped his arms around himself. He wouldn't cry. He wasn't going to become weak again.

"Potter, what the fuck's your problem? You get to shag, isn't that what you wanted in your miserable life? Someone to fuck you without attachment? Isn't that what you said that night?!" Draco shouted and stared at him intensely.

"What are you saying?" Harry whispered and looked at him.

"You _are _a whore, Potter! You told me, straight to my face! You told me to fuck you. You told me that it wouldn't matter, it didn't need to matter!" Draco shouted even more, his face going red.

"I… I did?" Harry gasped. He thought that Malfoy just didn't want him as anything more. "I thought you… I thought you just went around and fucked guys and I was just another guy… We were drunk, Malfoy, but you were so nice… And then you came back, but you weren't what I saw that night." He breathed.

"That's because you told me it wouldn't matter! You told me it was a 'one time thing' and that it would not matter to any of us!" Draco exclaimed. "You fucking hurt me, Potter. I fucked you because I wanted to, but then I wanted you. I couldn't have you because you were too busy being a 'one night stander' so I came back and did what you wanted." He hissed in hurt and that's when Harry realized.

"I hurt you…" He whispered. "You were hurting me because I thought the same! You were gone that night, and… you just left! You just left without a word, you just left me there!" he whimpered, and the tears in his eyes were obvious.

"I left because you told me to leave. After we fucked, I tried to hug you and you pushed me away, telling me to leave!" Draco said.

"I… I was drunk, I don't remember why I said that!" Harry cried. "You… You didn't want this to be a one night stand then?" he breathed, looking at the blond.

"No. I never wanted it to be… I wanted to be with you, so I became cold until you wanted me back…" Draco mumbled.

"You absolute twat! I have been wanting you since that first night!" Harry exclaimed and jumped at Draco, hugging him tightly and wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

Draco moaned into the kiss and started laughing. "Fuck, I hate you for doing this." He breathed and kissed him more. "Apologize, you shithead." He said and looked at him.

"We did this to each other, stop being a bitch." Harry chuckled and wiped his eyes, melting into a heated kiss. "I'm sorry." He whispered against Draco's lips.

"I fell for you, Harry." Draco whispered and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Fucking hell, so did I…" Harry muttered and smiled as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"You could've told me, you know." Draco mumbled.

"When, exactly? When you shagged me breathless and then left me like a used body?" Harry hissed and slapped his arm, getting down from his embrace.

"I do owe an apology as well, so I'm sorry too. I should've told you from the start." Draco said, sincerely feeling sorry.

"You're forgiven only if you can make love to me like you did that night." Harry said.

Draco grabbed Harry's head between his hands and started kissing him deeply, stumbling over his own feet. The two of them went back into the bedroom and Draco pushed Harry to lie on his back, starting to kiss him passionately.

Harry muttered a cleaning spell from the cum that he had gotten on himself from before and let Draco do whatever he wanted.

"Potter, you're such an asshole for telling me that it'd be a one night thing." Draco breathed.

"That's why I'm letting you fuck me again and again, you idiot." Harry breathed as he felt Draco's mouth hovering over his crotch. His spent member twitched with excitement, ready for a round two and he pouted at the blond. "So all this time you kept coming back cause you truly wanted me?" he asked.

"Yes, you idiot, I wanted you and it seemed to me that you didn't want me, so I had to make you want me." He replied and pushed down Harry's boxers.

"But I wanted you. You were my first, Draco. The first to fuck me." Harry said and felt his face flushing.

"Really?" Draco whispered, looking up at him and feeling something good settling in his heart.

"Yes, really. Now hurry up and make love to me or I will seriously turn us around and fuck you." Harry grinned.

Draco laughed. "If only we weren't such idiots, hmm? We both misunderstood the other." He mumbled.

"Yes, hurry up! We'll talk in the morning; that's if you stay." Harry said, a little bitterly.

"Do you want me to stay?" Draco whispered and climbed back up, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Yes." Harry whispered, a small smile forming on his lips.

Draco smiled back and kissed him. "I'd love to stay then." He said quietly.

Harry cupped the blond's cheek and kissed him gently. "Now please, darling, fuck me." He smirked.

"As you wish, Harry." Draco grinned and slid two lubed fingers inside Harry without a warning.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed with a breathy moan.

Draco smirked and made love to him for the rest of the night. Proper, passionate and loving, as he should've.

* * *

**The End.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review c: Thanks for reading this. ^-^**

**~Ven**


End file.
